<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Pegs by CaptainJimothyCarter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571805">Happy Birthday, Pegs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter'>CaptainJimothyCarter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Awesome Peggy Carter, Birthday Present, Birthday Sex, Bruises, Caning, Clint Barton [mentioned], Dom Peggy Carter, Dom/sub, F/M, Feral fucking, Fisting, Happy Birthday Peggy Carter, Happy Birthday Pegs, Heavy fucking, Light BDSM, Modern AU, Modern Era, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough fucking, SHIELD in Modern Day, Sounding, Steggy - Freeform, Stretch sounding, Sub Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Welts, Winterhawk [mentioned], birthday fic, light pissing, light watersports, sex without plot, stevepeggy, tied up steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Peggy doesn't celebrate her birthday, Steve knows exactly what to give her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Pegs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“James, where exactly are you taking me?” Peggy huffed, resisting the urge to either rip the blindfold off or to knee the shield agent in his sack for even putting one on her. Or both, because both were sounding good right now. “Steven </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t celebrate my birthday, so why on earth do I need this blindfold on?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bucky could only scoff and roll his eyes at being called James and Peggy’s attitude. He knew it would be a hassle to try to pull one over on Peggy. He’d told Steve that, in fact, Howard had told him too but the blonde insisted that he’d have every detail planned and handled as long as he could get Peggy to him. And trying to convince Agent Carter to put on a blindfold and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell her anything about what he was doing or taking her was not an easy thing to do. All he could tell her that this was Steve’s idea and to just trust him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pegs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you gotta struggle? It’s me, just me. You know this floor is empty this time of night, so no one is gonna see us. And I’m not stupid enough to walk you into any walls or push you down some stairs. Or even hand you over to some kidnappers, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you’re worried about.” Bucky grumbled, turning the Agent on her heels and down a longer hallway. Man, did SHIELD have too many hallways. Why did Peggy and Howard have to build this place like a fucking maze? And why did it have to be so creepy at dark? Why did Steve want to do this after everyone went home? Couldn’t he just have done this in the middle of the day where there were y’know people and the sun was out and nothing looked like a cheesy horror movie that made his skin crawl? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was Peggy’s turn to scoff, choosing to fold her arms over her chest to both show her displeasure and to prevent herself from accidentally hurting her friend. “As if you could hand me off to some kidnappers, what a ridiculous situation to think of, Barnes. I simply don’t like being blindfolded. Steve should know that by now, I prefer to have all my senses at once. Why can’t you just tell me where we’re headed and what me being blindfolded has to do with this?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Bucky rolled his eyes as they rounded the last corner, spotting the meeting room door with its lights on. “Steve just told me to blindfold you and take you to where he was. That’s all I know, I swear on my mother’s grave, Pegs. I swear on Clint’s too.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Steve knows just how bad you are at keeping secrets and that’s not fair because currently you are a bit bristled at your husband.” Typical British always posh-like pointing things out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I am! You would be too if Steve came home after not going to medical and he has three broken ribs!” Thank God Steve decided to do whatever the hell he was doing on the same floor that Agent Carter worked because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to try to get her in an elevator or take her down the stairs like this. And to be fair, he didn’t blame her for being antsy with him or the blindfold. He didn’t like blindfolds either. “We’re here.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Holding onto Peggy’s shoulder in a gentle grip, Bucky knocked on the office room door to let Steve know he was here. Natasha opened the door with a look that told Bucky she was quite pleased with something, like a cat who finally got her cream. That something having to be her specialty with ropes and knots.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven Grant Rogers was tied to a high back, wooden chair like it was an everyday situation. Beautiful red ropes bound his legs to the legs of the chair in an interesting set of patterned rope that circled around his wrists, leaving him bound to the chair by his appendages. His muscles were bulging in the manner Natasha had worked the rope from his neck and over his chest in an interesting design of patterned knots. A red ball gag was shoved into his mouth, the leather clasp disappearing behind his lengthy blonde locks. Drool was already forming around his plump, pink lips and dripping down his chin. A thick blindfold was folded over his eyes, tied off behind his head. His 8 inch cock stood tall and leaking, curving towards his chest. His broad, mushroom shaped head was already leaking pre-cum over himself.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky had to close his mouth and lick his lips, mouth suddenly dry. Peggy made an impatient noise, reminding Bucky that she was still there. He couldn’t look at his best friend for more than a few seconds. Of course he’d seen Steve naked before, but never like this. “Right. Sorry. Uh, happy birthday, Pegs.” Standing behind her, Bucky undid the blindfold and stabled Peggy as her eyes adjusted to the light.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A gasp escaped Peggy’s perfect red lips, her hand flying to her mouth to stop any more noises from escaping. “Oh my,” she whispered, taking in the full 6’2, muscular statue that was her husband. Muscles bulging against the patterned rope across his thighs and chest. His poor testicles were wrapped up tightly in rope, slowly turning them a shade of purple. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Turning back to the pair, Bucky was flushing a bright pink, unable to meet his best friend in the eyes and Natasha looked proud of her handiwork. “Thank you, James for…leading me here and thank you Natasha. I know your handiwork anywhere.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think we’ll leave you two alone,” Natasha mused, giving the Agent a proud smile. “You’ll find a chest of toys on the table. Everything Steve requested. Come on, you. Let’s go find your husband and my other boyfriend.” She spoke the last bit to Bucky, throwing an arm around his shoulder before they both went off to find Clint.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That just left Steve and Peggy alone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve had turned his head in Peggy’s direction, breathing hard out of his nose. The gag was making it impossible to swallow. He could barely get a few sounds out, forcing him to breathe harshly and grunt in the same manner. The sound of a camera snapping photos reached his ears, knowing Peggy was taking photos of his vulnerable state. It took Peggy a whole another minute to just take in the sight that was her husband, bound perfectly to a chair and at her full pleasure.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Steve, the things you do for me…” Peggy whispered, slowly stepping up to him. Her heels clicking and echoing on the floor. Her perfectly manicured fingernails trailed across his fair skin, digging in just hard enough to leave a trail of red behind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve whimpered and leaned into her touches, a part of him incredibly touch starved for his wife. His cock responded by twitching and spewing pre across his glistening head.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the things I love,” she purred, sounding very pleased at this point. “My husband wrapped up in red and begging for my use.”  At this point, Peggy certainly was talking to edge him on knowing Steve was forced to just listen. “I think we both know you deserve to be in this position. Bounded. Gagged. Left for anyone’s pleasure. We have trusting friends, you know? Say, if it was Tony or even Natasha on a bad day you would’ve been left here, door wide open and anyone could’ve come in here to touch you. To play with Captain America and you’d be none the wiser.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A grin was on Peggy’s lips when she saw his cock twitching at that response. The poor thing was sensitive to even her vulgar words. There was no doubt in her mind that those images were fluttering around in his head. It caused her to run her fingernails across his nipples, digging in just slightly harder across a sensitive area. Feeling the buds harden under her touch, she gripped them between her forefinger and thumb and twisted enough to hear his breath hitch. Steve’s screams behind the gag were a reward to her as she pulled until she lost her grip. His muscles bulged under the bonds, his chest rising and falling rapidly while he struggled to catch his breath. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You like that, don’t you? The idea that you could be anyone’s toy? Who knew that Captain America could be so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And who knew...that this dirty Captain could be all mine.” Her teeth wrapped around his ear lobe, biting down enough to hear him whimper as she pulled on the sensitive spot lightly. “Perhaps one day we’ll do something with that little fantasy.” She was purring at this point.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve was panting harshly out of his nose, trying to figure out where Peggy had gone to now that she had pulled away. He turned his head in the direction of the long meeting table, knowing Natasha had placed his requested toys in some silly chest. Whatever the hell Peggy was planning, he was ready. He hoped.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peggy was grinning as she found the toys that Natasha had promised. A few she had no interest in because she knew Steve and knew these wouldn’t be any fun unless he got out of line, such as the dildo, cock cage, and electric stimulation. He always was fond of a good stimulation. A few did catch her interest, like the container of lube, sounding rods, and a rattan cane. Oh, Steve knew her.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span> For now, Peggy chose simple and picked up the sounding rods. There were various sizes to cover all bases, but she chose a happy medium. A smooth, metallic 8mm. It would be big enough to stretch her husband’s cock and to fill him out perfectly. Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just telling her about how he could handle if they went up in size. Well, tonight was going to test his theory.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A surprised sound escaped Steve’s lips when he felt cold lube dribble over his cock, a finger rubbing it obsessively over his sensitive head. He jerked away from the cold sensation, but Peggy knew better and tightened her grip on his cock. He whimpered behind the gag as she dragged the metallic rod over his balls and up his shaft. Each gentle touch caused his cock to twitch and his body to shiver in anticipation. Peggy knew exactly how to drag this out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now…” she purred, once she’d determined that there was enough lube for the moment. She didn’t want to tear him open. “I think we need to stop this up, don’t you agree? We can’t have you leaking and making a mess. Deep breath for me, remember to breathe.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peggy was careful, not wanting to exactly hurt her husband. Serum or not, she didn’t like drawing blood. Yet, there was some enjoyment in watching the road press against his leaking slit. Hearing Steve’s breath hitch a final time as she started to tease his slit with the rod. Easing it down with the slightest of touch, Peggy moaned at the sight. Steve always put on the best shows for her. She slowly fucked his head, using the barest of touches to slowly insert the rod. Pressing it down a few centimeters to stretch him out, she would pull it back out just to fuck him deeper. Again and again she did this, his cock twitching in her hand and leaking any time she pulled the rod out ever so slightly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve was making pretty sounds behind his gag, his nails digging into the plush, leather padding of the chair. She finally stopped when the end of the rod had been reached, settling the round end just above his slit and teasing the loop. Taking mercy on him, her fingers worked the bondage off of his balls to give him a break. His relieved and grateful sigh behind the gag was well noted. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There we go,” she purred, patting his thigh. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Flicking the metallic loop on the end of the rod, Peggy beamed down at her work before returning to the toys to let Steve settle with the new rod. While he was used to being stretched out at this point, it was just a matter if he could hold onto what she had planned next. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And what Peggy planned was not nice.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Not very nice at all.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve screamed behind the gag and damn well nearly broke the arms off of the chair when a sharp pain came down to his left thigh. He didn’t even have time to catch his breath before the same pain came three more times in different spots along his thigh. He pulled on the bonds, hearing the wood start to creak, head being tossed side to side.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peggy did have mercy, after all and showed it when she undid Steve’s blindfold so he could see what was happening to him. She stood before him in her normal attire except now her cream colored blouse was part way unbuttoned to expose her black, lacy bra. Underneath that olive green skirt, he knew was a matching set of lacy panties, soaked in her own juices. He knew how she tasted, like honey on his tongue.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His scream escaped from the gag when Peggy drew him out of his thoughts by striking the cane down on his inner thigh. Her fingers followed behind to gently rub over the red mark left behind, a curious look in her eyes. They both watch it slowly disappear, not even leaving a bruise behind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking,” the Agent purred, tapping the cane along Steve’s cock. She pushed it with the blunt end, causing his cock to rub against his lower belly. His eyes were starting to water from the attention to his cock. “You’re thinking of pleasing me or how attractive you find me. Or how you want to eat me out. Your eyes and cock give it away. Now…” She struck down again with a sudden force, a fond smile pulling on those red lips. “I think it's best you don’t have such thoughts for now, darling. I don’t want you to cum so soon and ruin all this progress we’ve made. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to get in trouble, either. Now let’s see if I can even get you to bruise. Hold still, we don’t need to hit your cock.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She swung the cane down and in her expert mark, she struck the tender skin along his inner thighs. She struck him over and over again, the sound of wood meeting skin echoed around the room. Steve’s muffled scream was shortly behind it, the arms of the chair threatening to break on him in his struggle. His head was thrown back at every strike, chest puffed out, and tears streaming down his face in the amount of pain and pleasure that he was in. His cock gave away his arousal, twitching drastically every time his wife struck him with the determination to leave behind some mark that would last more than a few minutes. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>And there certainly were bruises and welts appearing across his skin. His thighs were trembling by the end of it, Peggy soothing him by gently rubbing over the forming welts. He looked up at her with tears clinging to his thick lashes, face blotching a shade of red, love and adoration still in his eyes for her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peggy hummed at the look he was giving her, turning to rap the cane lightly across his cock. Steve was shaking his head, breathing hard against the gag. His hips were pumping against the air, chasing after the feel of the rattan against his cock. If Peggy knew him and she did, she knew he was going to cum in minutes if he continued. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And he couldn’t continue. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Taking his heavy balls in her hand, Peggy squeezed them hard enough to get him to stop, the cane in her free hand being swung down over his sack. Her eyes met his, a clear look of disapproval on her face. “Don’t make me punish you, Captain.” <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>The cane found home across his chest, a new purpose in Peggy’s motions. Striking him until there were new welts added to his collection. Until his face was blotching red again and sweat caused his hair to stick to his forehead. She didn’t stop until he was sobbing behind the gag, head hanging down as he tried to catch his breath. A most pathetic look for Captain America, but one Peggy admired. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“There’s a good boy,” she purred, knowing he adored her calling him that while he came down from such a high. “There’s a good boy. Now relax for me. There we go.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>While Steve caught his breath, Peggy abandoned the cane on the table just to straddle his thigh thigh. This would torture him, not being able to hold his wife, to kiss her. Peggy knew that wild look in his eyes, knowing how he would damn well break that chair if it meant he’d get to touch her. “Don’t you dare move,” she breathed, rocking her hips along his thigh. This was for her own personal pleasure, to get one orgasm out while using Steve in a manner he couldn’t handle. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pulling her panties to the side, Peggy gasped as she rubbed her pussy along his thick, hairy thighs. She watched as his hair darkened and clung to his leg from her juices. Her tongue traced over his collar bone, groaning at the musky taste. Her fingers reached between them to tease her clit, edging herself on while using her husband’s thigh for her own pleasure. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This wasn’t fair. He couldn’t touch her, wanting nothing more than to pull Peggy into his lap and taste her lips. To tease her clit and finger her soaked cunt until she was squirting against his hand, body shaking in intense pleasure. All he wanted to do was give her the orgasm she deserved. She held onto him, her own breath coming in ragged pants. Peggy’s orgasms came with ease, just a few teasing touches and she was screaming his name. He could toy with her clit under the blankets while they watched a movie and she’d squirt in his hand, biting her lip to stop any noises. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At the current moment, there was no one around to hear Peggy’s pleasurable moans. It was just torture in itself to listen to them and not being able to drink them down or drive even more from her lips. Now her face was turning a shade of pink, her breaths growing painfully panting.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Steve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His name was whispered in a soft moan, a shudder running down the agent’s spine. Her head tilted back to expose her jawline and neck, Steve’s lips aching to leave behind his own bruises across such fair skin. Her body jerked in orgasm, her breath hitching until she started to come down from the high. She slumped into him, throwing her legs over him so she straddled over his cock.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She almost looked exhausted, her eyes closed as she caught her breath. A small hiccup escaping her full lips every other breath. This close, Steve could make out the small veins in her eye lids and how he wanted to kiss them softly. He would love nothing more than to cup her face to his chest and kiss her, giving Peggy the loving attention she deserved. She looked so perfect slumped into him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oph?” He gave her a puzzled look when a warm liquid splashed against his cock. He wiggled his hips against the wash of warmth, looking down at his wife as she relieved herself on him. The smell of piss reached his nose and caused him to groan. Head falling back with a pleasured sound escaping his lips. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He loved her so much.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peggy Carter, his beautiful wife was pissing on his cock and Steve wanted to just melt into that warmth and fuck her soaking wet pussy right then and there.  And he might as well just had, had Peggy not gotten off and admired her work.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve was covered in fading welts and bruises, his hair hanging in his face by his sweat. His face was blotched in red spots that showed off his freckles, including those dashed across his nose. His cock and thighs were glistening in both her juices and rapidly cooling piss, leaving his cock twitching with every other breath as he breathed in her left behind scent. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His eyes followed Peggy when she picked up the tub of lube, setting it on the floor with raised eyebrows. What did she intend to do with that container of lube? The question answered itself, as it always did with Peggy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now, darling, I think you deserve to be full, don’t you? Now, I’m going to untie you and you are going to get on your hands and knees and put that ass in the air for me. I’m going to fist your ass and you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to cum.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The words were final and Steve knew that as Peggy started to undo the bonds. Slowly, one by one, his wrist and ankles became free. They were tingling with relief as blood flooded back to his limbs. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his fingertips over the already fading welts. The bruises were remaining and he’d gladly take the pleasure of being bruised for a few days as a reminder of giving Peggy the best gift of all: domination.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve assumed the position, one Peggy called the breeding bull. She liked to refer to him as a breeding bull, given his muscular physique and his thick, ample balls that hung low on him. Her fingers were soothing over them now with a light balm. The entire time she softly whispered to him how he was a good boy, putting him in a relaxed state of mind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Here we go, darling,” she whispered, knowing Steve appreciated a warning. Lubing up three of her fingers, they found home in Steve’s hungry hole. He was already stretched out from their fucking earlier today. Steve loved to explore and Peggy was going to give it. She would peg him given the chance, but not today. No, today was about getting close. And what more closure could they be with a fist in the ass? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve sighed in content as his hole was filled and stretched with the three fingers. They were cooler than the rest of him, but he still tightened his rim around them, rocking his hips back. He would have a pleasurable smile on his face, clearly content, but the gag prevented that. All he could offer Peggy as she scissored her fingers and searched in the mass of spongy walls for his bundle of nerves was satisfied grunts and groans.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When Peggy did find his prostate, she was not easy. She rubbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>over his prostate, causing Steve to jerk his hips and try to pull away, but she didn’t let him. She gripped at his hips and pulled him back, not stopping the thrusting of her fingers and attacking those nerves. The small muscles along his back showed as he tensed up, losing himself in her touches. Steve was screaming and moaning again, mind unable to decide which sound he liked more. It only stopped to hear his breath hitch when she slipped her pinkie inside of him. Her small hands came in handy to fist Steve, knowing he could take it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shh, darling. Shh. I know it's a lot, but don’t cum. We don’t need a mess on this floor or else I’d have to make you clean it up with your tongue. You already caused me to make a mess earlier.” Peggy’s voice was both soothing and serious as she twisted her fingers, thrusting them. A little more lube and her thumb joined the party with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve was utterly still now, having never gotten this far yet. He was damn sure he could take her fist, but there was a difference between being damn sure and actually doing the thing. Even Peggy had stopped breathing, holding her breath as she pulled her hand out completely to relube it before gently easing her whole hand back inside.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve was screaming against the gag. Biting down onto it as he reached her palm. Her hands were small, but she was still causing his rim to burn with the stretch. He didn’t try to wiggle his hips, not wanting to tear anything. There was an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Peggy’s hand had popped inside of his rectum, with a satisfied, sobbing moan.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peggy smiled from behind Steve where she knelt, pressing a kiss to his pale ass cheeks. “There we go, darling. I knew you could do it. Now come on, rock back for me. Use me like how you use my dildos.” As Steve fucking himself on her fist with pleasurable sounds, Peggy’s free hand wrapped around his cock. She placed her thumb over his slit to prevent the rod from sliding out as she jerked him off like she demanded a sample of sperm versus for pleasure. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve was just like a breeding bull off of her uncle’s farm. Eager to please. To fill a warm spot with cum. Oh, it was beautiful in the way he lost himself. No need to think about missions or tactics, or some tactical plan on how SHIELD could better improve this prospect of agents. Just pure and utter delight of wife and husband pleasing one another.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But there are times when one takes it too far and that would be Steve in his jerking hips and panting groans. Peggy knew that sound. She made a tsking, disappointed noise as she pulled her hand out. His rose bud gaped in the absence of her hand, desperate to be filled. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve whimpered as she squeezed his cock, head hanging down as he caught his breath. He was too fucking close, he was going to cum. Staying in that position, Steve looked back to see her holding the cane again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really, Steven, I thought we would have learned. Count for me, will you darling?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was very little warning before she brought the cane down along his ass, leaving behind red marks, welts, and bruises. She varied each hit to be a different degree of pain over various spots. A few marks on the back of his thighs, over his back side, his shoulders. Down to just over his precious hole. Steve counted each one too, grunting behind the gag.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Satisfied, the Agent got him back into the chair, eyes taking in the tear stains on his cheeks. The woman sighed and shook her head fondly. “I love you, darling. You know that, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>learn to control yourself. Too much of a good thing just leads you down a road that will get you in trouble. I’m sure you don’t want to spend a week in a cock cage given the schedule for next week.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Right. The flight to London was going to be long enough and arguing with the division over there, much less, running the tactical team, and training… It was a headache to think about, much less to worry about doing it with a cock cage on. Peggy would, you know? She’d done it before. He wouldn’t put it past her this time.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peggy smiled, a softness to her smile as she kissed his temple. “I’ll be right back, darling.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve watched his wife round around the corner, to the attached bathroom. The light flickered on, the sound of running water was heard before the door closed. He was a good boy, he wouldn’t ruin her birthday by being disobedient. He wasn’t going to pull the rod out or take the gag out. He’d walk out into the street like this if Peggy demanded it so. He’d do anything for her. He loved her. He -- </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve blinked as the bathroom lights flickered off and Peggy stepped out. She’d taken the time not only to clean herself up, but to remove her blouse and skirt. She was simply extravagant in her lingerie. Her tits bouncing softly with every step. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I couldn’t risk you ruining my favorite blouse in your overeagerness.” She was purring again as she dropped down to her knees in front of him. Expert fingers undid the latch to his gag, taking a soft towel she’d gotten from the bathroom to clean his face off of drool.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve worked his jaw, lifting a hand to rub along his sore jawline. He worked his tongue around in his mouth, everything feeling tense. He smiled down at Peggy, tilting her head up to press a heavy kiss to her lips. He demanded her attention, clashing teeth together, hands starting to roam until her’s found their way to his cock and gained the domination back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before you try to fuck me with this rod in, Rogers. Just relax. One...two…” On two, Peggy pulled the rod out slowly, watching pre-cum bubble out of his cock and Steve pinched his head, breathing harshly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Jesus Christ,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He breathed, laying his head back and closing his eyes tightly. Sparks were appearing in his vision. “Fuck, Pegs. Fuck. I ain’t lasting much longer. Have some mercy on me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>By the time Steve opened his eyes, Peggy was on the carpet, mimicking the position Steve had been in. You didn’t need to tell him what to do, all of his blood rushing to his cock. He dropped down to his knees, his calloused fingers roaming over her perfect, curvy body.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peggy’s fair skin was so warm and beautiful under his touch. His calloused fingers from years of holding the shield and various weapons felt like sandpaper against her skin. She moaned as he found a way to her breasts and squeezed them harshly, pulling on her nipples. Fingers found a way to her panty-clad ass. She made a sound as he slapped her lightly before those fingers buried into her cunt. With his free hand, he stroked himself, already panting again. He wasn’t going to last long and given how Peggy was melting into his touch, she wasn’t either. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pegs... “</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do it, Stevie. Pull them to the side, you can clean them up later.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve made a guttural noise at that statement. Pulling Peggy’s panties to the side, he buried himself inside of her in one fluid thrust. Her tight, velvet walls squeezed around his cock like a vice grip, leaving him to drape his body over hers before pounding into her.Hips pulling back to the point he was barley inside of her before burying himself in her. Fucking her in an animalistic manner that caused both of them to lurch forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He should be gentle, but Peggy didn’t want gentle. She would’ve said so. No, she wanted him to fuck her in the manner he needed after all that teasing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wrapped his limbs around her and pulled Peggy back onto his cock, so his cock could bury deeper inside of her. He flushed their hips together, thrusting into her again and again and again. He drew pretty sounds from her lips, a hand caressing her pussy to toy with her clit, the other squeezing her tit.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He held her close and didn’t stop, didn’t let go. Even as Peggy’s orgasm was building up. She could feel it in her stomach, the way her muscles tightened. The way she was making louder and louder noises. The way it exploded from her and Steve didn’t stop. Her pussy clamping down on his cock as he road the orgasm out, fucking into her harder and harder to make her bounce.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s its, that’s it, baby. Let go. I gotcha. I gotcha, Pegs.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve wasn’t far behind, panting and grunting. He couldn’t be when Peggy’s cock was a vice grip around his cock. His orgasm burned in his stomach and he felt his balls tighten. All he wanted to do was bury inside of her pussy and fill her to the brim. The orgasm exploded from him, throwing his head back in a guttural roar. Thrusting hard inside of the women he loved, bouncing her up and down on his cock, until they both fell forward, slowly rolling his hips until they both settled on the carpet.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With no energy to move them to the couch and sure enough rug burns for days [minutes for him] on both of them, Steve wrapped Peggy in his arms and pressed tender kisses to her neck while she tried to catch her breath.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After a minute or so, Steve laughed. A soft sound that vibrated Peggy’s entire, worn out body. At this point, she’d have to be carried to the car. There was no way she would be able to walk after this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you...Steven,” Peggy whispered, reaching back to pat his head and turn hers to give him a soft, gentle kiss.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve hummed in agreement, brushing his nose over her jawline. “Happy Birthday, Pegs.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday,  Peggy. I know you two had hell of a good time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>